Mi dolorosa existencia
by Roxa Arce
Summary: A veces las palabras no pueden explicar lo que siento.
1. Chapter 1

Mi dolorosa existencia

Un niño abandonado.

Alejado de todo bien.

Se encuentra completamente solo.

En un mundo negro completamente.

Una madre sin corazón.

Le quita falsedades.

Para que su frágil corazón.

Se rompa en dos mitades.

Un padre sin habla.

Que mira sin mirar.

No le importa nada.

Porque vivo ya no está.

Un hermano muy violento.

Que lastima por diversión.

Sus ojos negros de odio.

Taladran su débil corazón.

**Gracias por leer.**

**Nos Vemos.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Jamás había escrito realmente lo que sentía, pero al leer una y otra vez mi pequeño, pero desastroso poema. Me doy cuenta de algo muy importante.

No sé explicar con palabras mis sentimientos, después de la muerte de mi padre, sentí un vacio en mi ser tan fuerte y profundo, que nadie ni nada podía llenarlo. Mi querida madre que jamás había mostrado alguna emoción por mi vida o mis emociones, ahora estaba a cargo de manejar mi vida y darle un giro de 180°.

Mi hermano, mi querido hermano, es un psicópata que disfruta hacerme mi existencia un verdadero infierno. Y si estoy solo realmente solo, la única persona que realmente se interesaba en mi vida, se había ido para siempre.

Pero ahora tengo una misión, una muy importante, que es encontrar un propósito, uno en el que me necesiten, en el que me encuentre siendo de utilidad. Cosa que realmente es difícil en estos tiempos, ya nadie le interesa otro joven perdido, otro problemático más de la lista.

No dejare que me digan que no sirvo, no voy a detenerme, voy a encontrar mi felicidad. Me asegurare de eso. Tendré una familia, una grande con una mujer que me ame, tendré muchos hijos y les daré el amor que jamás recibí.

Lo sé es difícil de conseguirlo, capaz que me lleve toda mi vida, pero sé que lo lograre. Pero el primer paso es conseguir un trabajo.

Tengo 17 años, estoy en el último año de secundaria, mi madre me dijo que no me pagaría la universidad, pero claro a mi querido hermano se la va a pagar. Obvio tiene una clara preferencia por su hijo favorito, pero no tengo ganas de deprimirme, tengo que pensar en donde voy a trabajar.

Capaz en un local de comida rápida, tendría mucho tiempo de descanso entre turno y turno. No lo sé tengo tanto por planear y tan poco tiempo.

**Gracias por leer.**

**Nos Vemos**.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

El día inicio, lo primero que escuche fue al molesto despertador sonando como loco, ¿Por qué cada vez que lo escucho siento que algo en mi interior me abandona?, como sea tengo que vestirme, desayunar e irme a la escuela el comienzo de clases inicia y con completa honestidad no tengo ganas de llegar tarde a clases.

Escucho como mi madre despierta a mi hermano, si ella lo despierta pero no a mí, una vez le pregunte por qué, respuesta, manéjate solo ya eres grande, no una de las mejores cabe decir, es definitivo me deprimí y ni empezó el día.

Bajo por las escaleras para ir a la cocina, tengo que comer algo para soportar las cuatro horas de clases que me esperan, al entrar veo a mi madre preparando un sándwich para mi hermano, si lo sé, paso por detrás de ella para agarrar pan, un vaso y llenarlo con agua. Desayuno típico de mi, veo como mi hermano Eriol baja con su típica sonrisa molesta, intento esquivarlo para ir a la mesa, logro el me choca el hombro mientras ríe.

_No te metas en el camino de tu hermano Shaoran –mi madre es una santa, ¿no lo creen?, intento respirar varias veces para después sentar, si como rápido no tendré que sufrir durante mucho tiempo.

_Vamos Shao, alégrate las clases comienzan hoy, es un nuevo día –lo veo en esos ojos del propio diablo, se que trama algo.

_Lo que digas –mi madre le dio el desayuno para después empezar a organizar su maleta.

_No crees problemas, no tengo ganas de salir del trabajo por ti –si definitivamente mi madre me ama. Después de terminar me levanto para ir a mi cuarto, agarra la mochila, cerrar la puerta con llave y salir de esa casa, para iniciar una nueva tortura.

No es que me fascine el colegio, cosa que no hago, pero si tengo que elegir entre él y mi casa, toda la vida la escuela. Veo como los padres desesperados meten en el auto a sus hijos, otros van corriendo a la parada del cole.

Siento un golpe en mi hombro, al darme vuelta me encuentro con mi mejor amiga Meiling, nos conocemos desde que somos niños, en primaria recuerdo que la empujaron a un rio durante una excursión, ella no sabía nadar por lo que salte para ayudarla, desde ese instante somos inseparables.

Ella me entiende, jamás me dijo que lo que pensaba estaba mal, en vez de eso me mostro comprensión y cariño, por esa razón la adoro, recibiría una bala por esta chica.

_ ¿Cómo te levantaste hoy? –sonrió mientras que veo como unos chicos cruzan la calle.

_Igual que todas las mañanas, frustrado –asiente mientras se aparta para dejar pasa a unas niñas de primaria.

_Tienes que relajarte y pensar en el futuro.

_ ¿Qué crees que hago todos los días? –le pregunto con una sonrisa, ella me la devuelve.

_Molestar a un niño inocente, ¿capaz? –rio mientras entro a la escuela, abro la puerta, dejo que ella entre para después hacerlo yo.

_No no tengo ganas últimamente.

_ ¿En serio?, ¿deprimido? –entramos al salón de clases, después de esperar a que izaran la bandera.

_Aburrido, necesito trabajo pero me da pereza.

_A ti todo te da pereza.

_De acuerdo –seguimos charlando hasta que la profesora inicio la clase. Aburriéndonos aun mas con matemáticas, historia y biología. Necesito vacaciones de tantas inutilidades.

Después del tedioso día escolar, quedaba tiempo de sobra para por fin dedicarse a la búsqueda de trabajo, podría ir al centro de la ciudad sería un buen inicio. Salí de la escuela para seguir con mi plan, Meiling me alcanzo a las tres cuadras.

_ ¿A dónde vas? –me pregunto mientras intentaba respirar, después de haber corrido.

_A buscar trabajo, ¿no me dijiste que tenía que pensar en el futuro? –me detengo para dejarla respirar, solo durante unos segundo.

_Bueno si, pero no pensé que lo hicieras –me encanta lo mucho que me quiere.

_Que esperanzas tienes en mi –me sonrió para continuar caminando.

_Las mejores.

Al llegar al centro de la ciudad, que es importante que lo sepan no es muy grande solo son tres cuadras de restaurantes, rotiserías, negocios de ropa y comida y lo más importante al menos para mí videojuegos. Se sorprenderían saber cuánto tiempo paso ahí adentro.

Mi deseo es buscar en los negocios de comida rápida, ya saben como lavaplatos, si es completamente necesario. Podría buscar otro trabajo para completar mis horarios.

_ ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Por qué te paras? –parpadee varias veces, para dame cuenta que de nuevo me distraje.

_Lo siento, me encanta pensar –con una sonrisa entro en un negocio llamado "Ensueño".

_ ¿Intentaras hablar con Yue? –respiro hondo.

_Si, es mi plan A.

**Muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios, disculpen la tardanza, realmente lo lamento. Pero aun así espero que les guste.**

**Nos Vemos.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Yue era un sujeto de lo mas frio y molesto, le encantaba tener siempre la razón, abrió este negocio cuando tenía 20 años, y eso fue hace 2 años nada más. Lo recuerdo porque quería demostrarle a su padre que no era inútil soñar, por lo que para mí es una pequeña ventaja, podría usar sus esperanzas por sueños cumplidos para pedirle trabajo.

Lo conocí cundo tenía 14 años, está caminando tranquilo en la calle cuando vi como un chico de unos 20 años molestaba a una pequeña niña de 10, supongo que era un degenerado, pero no me importo me metí sin tener en cuenta que me llevaba una buena cantidad de años y que además era tres veces más grande que yo en contextura.

El resultado fue que termine con la boca rota, un ojo morado y varias costillas rotas, cuando el sujete se arto de golpearme saco una navaja, no sé por qué era necesario hacerlo, pero lo hizo, entonces Yue apareció con su peculiar mirada, su cabello azulado y ordenadito a la perfección. Lo ataco por detrás, lo inmovilizo y puf simplemente lo noqueo para después llamar a la policía.

Al verme se empezó a reír, como si le hubiera dicho un chiste graciosos, mi primer pensamiento, este tipo es un imbécil, si lo sé, pero que quieren se me partía la cabeza estaba sangrando y encima viene uno para burlarse. No estaba en mi mejor momento, me tendió la mano y me dijo con todo su cariño.

_Eres un verdadero imbécil amigo –si desde ese momento nos convertimos en mejores amigos, yo soy la acción y el mi conciencia aun que si necesito ayuda se vuelve en la caballería pesada. Pero no le gusta pelear, no me malentienda, el es todo amor y paz loco. Pero si te llegas a meterte en mi camino te parto la cabeza.

Dulce, ¿no creen?, pero aun así nunca pudimos dejar de ser amigos, ambos venimos de familiar que no nos aprecian por lo que él sabe lo que siento y lo que vivo. Además es un buen oído, pero no tan bueno dando concejos.

Continuando, entre a su restaurante porque si tiene un restaurante, me fui hacia el fondo, sus empleados me conocen, demasiado diría yo, el tiene un pequeña oficina en donde se encarga de lo administrativo y números, como dice el. Al verme me regala, si me regala, una pequeña sonrisa, que después me va a costar

_ ¿Cómo va el día pequeño Shao? –si tiene la manía de decirme pequeño.

_ Excelente –ríe, no sé como lo hace, pero este tipo sabe perfectamente cuando hablo con sarcasmo.

_No me digas, ¿tu madre?, ¿tan buena como siempre?

_Si, es todo un ángel –deja todos los papeles a un lado y me señala la silla.

_ ¿Qué quieres? -¿Cómo sabe?, ¿es un maldito vidente? –no soy tonto Shao, tienes la cara.

_ ¿Qué cara?

_La cara de que quieres pedirme un favor –bueno es bastante correcto, es bueno leyendo la cara ¿se los mencione?

_Trabajo.

_ ¿Trabajo?, interesante, ¿cualquier trabajo? –porque tengo la impresión que intenta joderme la maldita vida.

_Estoy dispuesto a escalar.

_ ¿Dispuesto o desesperado? –si quiere cabrearme.

_ ¿Cuál es la diferencia a estas alturas? –me sonrío casi como si lo hubiera esperado, esa sonrisa de me voy a divertir a costa tuya, ¿la conocen?

_No muchas diría yo, ¿Por qué ahora?

_Ah, no se… ¿por qué tengo 17?, ¿Por qué quiero irme lo más rápido posible de ese lugar?, ya se, capaz que quiero sufrir tanto que decidí venir a rogarte para que termines con mi sufrimiento –se queda callado mientras me mira con esa mirada de…interesante.

_Interesante -¿lo ven?, se los dije no estoy loco –bueno mi casa es tu casa.

_No creo que esa frase entre en esta conversación –no tiene mucho sentido en realidad, ¿de dónde las saca?

_Cierto, bueno quiero decir que puedes iniciar como lava platos –excelente.

_Genial, ¿Cuándo comienzo?

_Ahora sería bueno –por supuesto, no soy muy bueno con el trabajo pero ahora me dio pereza -¿algún problema?

_Ninguno –le sonrió mientras que me paro –jefe.

Salgo de la oficina para dirigirme a la cocina, hoy va a ser un día de los más agotador, pero pensando en positivo ni voy a ver a mi madre. Si esa es mi recompensa por trabajar durante 10 horas seguidas, vale la pena, si definitivamente la vale.

La cocina no es muy grande solo entran unas 10 personas, apenas y muy apretadas. Yukito el hermano de Yue, es el cocinero principal. Encargado del menú y todas esas cosas raras de cocineros, ya saben especies y todo. Al verme me obsequio una sonrisa, de esas de hermano mayor orgulloso de su hermanito, si esa, alegre y pegajosa.

_ ¿Cómo te va viejo? –si le gusta decir viejo todo el tiempo, ni idea de donde lo saco.

_Llevadero hasta ahora –levanto una ceja mientras salía de su pequeño espacio privado frente a las freidoras, abrió sus brazos para abrazarme y apretarme igual que un oso a su víctima.

_Te extrañe Shao –probablemente fue el único en hacerlo o de decir de verdad que lo hace.

_Al menos alguien lo hizo, me siento especial –su risa ilumino todo el lugar, es un efecto que tiene el.

_Dime que te trae a mi pequeño rincón de felicidad –es definitivamente el hombre más raro que conocí en toda mi vida, lo conocí varios días después que a su hermano, ¿lo primero que hizo al verme? Abrazarme como si fuera un muñeco de felfa, no se porque tengo la mala costumbre de meterme con personas de lo más raras.

_Trabajo, soy lava platos, ahora vengo a lavar –asiente mientras me conduce a otro rincón frente a las freidoras, en el que se encontraban acumuladas mas de mil platos, ollas y sartenes todas en terribles condiciones que acumulaban suciedad a tal punto que temía que un monstruo saliera de ellos.

_Espero que no quieras ir a tu casa pronto –ni en mis sueños más locos.

_Tranquilo, no espero volver hasta mañana –coloco su mano en mi hombro para sacudirlo.

_Genial por qué no lo harás.

Odio los chistes, pero lo que más odio es cuando se burlan de mí.

**Gracias por leer y por los comentarios.**

**Me encanta que se sientan identificados con la historia, para serles muy honesta nunca fui buena escribiendo sobre realidad y menos de este tipo. Pero después del primer capitulo me di cuenta que no se me resulta tan complicado como me parecía, pero bueno espero que les haya gustado, para mas comunicación pueden buscarme en twitter.**

**Nos Vemos.**


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Fregar platos una y otra vez, mientras veo como la luz va desapareciendo poco a poco, debó admitir que es bastante deprimente. ¿Qué demonios digo? Es súper deprimente, si fuera el tipo de persona que renuncia a la vida por que no tiene la que soñó desde niño, estaría muerto, pero no ese no soy yo.

¿Por qué demonios estoy pensando en esto? Diablos estar solo en una cocina por más de tres horas te hace pensar en cosas sobre ti mismo que no pensarías en otro lugar. Oh realmente estoy bastante decaído.

Me duelen las manos, ¿lo peor? Me faltaban aun unas doce pilas de platos, ¿lo más horrible de todo el maldito planeta? Aun me faltan las ollas, el piso y toda la endemoniada cocina. Mi cabeza me estalla, mis piernas están temblando, ya no siento los dedos, lo cual me preocuparía más si los sintiera de manera cotidiana.

Lavar, lavar, mas lavar da como resultado lavar y si lo multiplicamos por dos lavar se supone que tendría que dar limpio. ¿Qué?

Creo que estoy viendo un perro negro en la suciedad de este plato, me siento la adivina de Harry Potter, ¿Cómo se llamaba? No lo sé, creo que significaba un buen augurio, no lo recuerdo con claridad, ¿o capaz que era malo?, ¿significaba la muerte?

Esto realmente huele muy mal, a papas, condimentos y cloacas, ¿me darían un premio por inventar un nombre para las sobras que huelen como el excremente de animal acumulado por tres semanas? No lo creo.

No logro recordar ese tema, era muy cursi pero hablaba de algo importante, ¿el amor es una chance de volver a encontrarte?, no era eso, ¿el amor es una oportunidad para ser feliz?, tampoco, diablos ¿Cómo era?

El viento es bonito porque te lleva a volar, la oscuridad es hermosa por que oculta la maldad, ya no se qué pensar por lo que no lo hago, por eso digo puras tonterías, de las cuales se me acabaron. Y eso señoras y señores es lo que se llama estar aburrido.

Me pregunto si la Luna le gusta ocultarse detrás del Sol, podría hacerlo para que no la viéramos, pueden novios, ya saben no quieren que su padre los atrape juntos por lo que se ocultan. Y cuando hay Luna nueva es porque encontraron un tiempo para estar juntos.

¿De qué estaba pensado? ¿Cómo llegue a pensar en la Luna y el Sol? O ¿Por qué estoy pensando eso? ¿Le gustare a alguna chica? No me molestaría tener novia, la vida se haría llevadera, obviamente tiene que ser linda, digo no voy a salir con la hija del monstruo del Lago Ness, ¿Cómo se vería su hija? ¿Horrible o linda?

Okey el reloj que se encuentra arriba de la puerta de la cocina acaba de marcar las siete de la mañana, acabo de estar despierto durante un día entero, lo peor es que al ver lo que hice durante todo ese tiempo me acabo de dar cuenta que me falta la mitad aun.

Un ruido me saco del pequeño trance del cual me encontraba, me daría miedo si pudiera moverme, lo cual no puedo, es más si realmente un musculo quisiera moverse no lo haría. Podrían matarme, pero eso no me causa más temor.

Una mano se poso en mi hombro causando un infarto, si tuviera 80 años me estarían haciendo una tumba, al darme vuelta me choque con la sonrisa de Yukito, un poco inclinada hacia un lado y claramente quería disculparse, lo sé por su mirada.

_ ¿Cómo estas pequeño Shao? -¿Cuántas veces abre escuchado esa pregunta?, espero que este cansado de hacerla, yo estoy de escucharla.

_Me duele cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, hasta los que no necesito –si eso no sonó muy bien que digamos, pero le causo gracia como todo en la vida, este chico es el colmo de los optimistas.

_Bueno, es que tuvimos mucho trabajo y generalmente me quedo yo lavando, te agradezco que estés dispuesto a esto – ¿es que no sabe que necesitaba un trabajo? ¿O me considera más grande de lo que realmente soy?

_Soy el lavaplatos el nombre lo dice todo –le sonrió para seguir con mi trabajo.

_ ¿Quieres ayuda? –le preguntaría si esta bromeando, pero sé que no, este chico irradia bondad.

_Estaría dispuesto a rogarte –me sonrió para ponerse a mi lado a lavar.

Tardamos más de tres horas en terminar, por suerte no estaba abierto el restaurante, pero después de tanto lavar, ya no sentía ni una sola parte de mi cuerpo. La caminata a mi casa se hizo en forma casi inconsciente, digo casi porque estuve todo el tiempo pensando en una forma de no ir.

Abrí la puerta con las esperanzas de que mi madre no haya decidido no ir a trabajar o mi hermano no haya querido ir al colegio, si él no quiere no ira, malcriado. Pero para mí hermoso momento de esta maravillosa vida, me encuentro con todo completamente apagado, si hay un dios ahí arriba, quiero decirte, gracias viejo.

Me encamine a mi habitación para hacer lo que mi padre llamaba, siesta muerta, ¿Qué significa? Dormir como si fueras un muerto, que momentos. Frente a mí se encuentra mi camita tan querida, el punto cero de mi vida, si fuera minecraft reviviría frente a ella, que bonita se ve.

Me deje caer sobre la almohada para cerrar mi ojos y dejarme llevar, no molestar, Morfeo me vino a buscar. Mi teléfono sonó despertándome, ¿me fui a dormir hace unos minutos o hace una hora? No importa voy a matar a quien este al otro lado.

_Shaoran, necesito ayuda –tenía que ser Eriol, ¿Por qué a mí?

_ ¿Qué demonios quieres? –no me culpen no he dormido en todo el día.

_Que malhumorado estas Shaori, relájate la profe falto y me olvide de decirle a mama, necesito que me vengas a buscar -¿es idiota?

_Sabes que tiene que ser un mayor de edad, no puedo, búscate a otro -¿abre hecho algo malo en mi otra vida?

_Vamos solo tienes que mentir, no te conocen y pareces un viejo -¿esa es la forma de convencerme?

_No me molestes, no mentiré por ti, aguántate –estoy agotado y me toca esto.

_Vamos no seas miedoso agá… -si se preguntan si corte, lo hice y debo admitir que se sintió bien.

Cerré mis ojitos y entre al mundo de los sueños con una sonrisa.

_Una mujer hermosa me estaba besando, dios si es un sueño no me despierten, tengo su piernas al lado de las mías, su trasero tocando mi zona baja._

Alguien me empezó a sacudir sin medir en ningún momento la fuerza, al abrir mis ojos claramente enojado, me cortaron un sueño muy bonito, me encontré con mi querida madre. Enojada era decir poco, casi echaba fuego de los ojos frente a mí.

_ ¿QUE? –no es mi mejor día.

_ ¿Por qué dejaste a tu hermano en la escuela, cuando te pidió amablemente que lo fueras a buscar? –por supuesto era más que obvio que el tonto le contara para que ella me castigara.

_No soy mayor de edad para retirarlo de la escuela, además estaba hecho polvo –como si a ella le importara, por la manera en la que me veía le entro la información por una oreja y le salió por la otra.

_No me importa debiste haberlo ido a buscar -¿nadie me escucha?

**Gracias por leer y por los comentarios.**

**Bueno un nuevo capítulo espero que les guste, yo honestamente estoy bastante contenta por como esta yendo, es la primera vez que escribo de este estilo y me alegra que la apoyen.**

**Hablando de otro tema tengo como nuevo proyecto empezar a escribir una historia que tenga como base y principal característica, la participación del público por así decirlo, se que no tengo tantas personas que me siguen o que me conocen, pero quiero intentarlo, dejare en mi perfil ciertas encuestas que estaría genial que completara, la primera es ¿De qué pareja quieren que escriba?, les recuerdo que en base a sus respuestas la escribiré, si esta no recibe "votos" o respuesta no la empezare, desde los 50 votos tomare a la pareja mas apoyada para empezar la historia. **

**Gracias y Nos Vemos.**


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

_ ¿Qué parte de no soy mayor de edad es la que no entienden? –si ella pudiera pegarme probablemente lo haría.

_No me importa, cuando el te pide algo, debes hacerlo – ¿soy trasparente? ¿Nadie me ve?, ¿seré un fantasma?

_Pues a mí tampoco me importa, arréglense sin mi –me di vuelta para seguir durmiendo sabiendo que no podría volver a ese lindo sueño.

_Te vas a arrepentir soy tu madre tienes que obedecerme o si no….-porque siempre tiene que recurrir a las amenazas.

_ ¿O si no que?, ¿me echaras de la casa? Te mandaran a prisión, ¿dejaras de alimentarme? Jamás lo hiciste –si se pudiera convertir en un dragón y comerme la cabeza lo haría -¿Qué vas a dejar de hablarme e ignorarme? Ya lo haces, ¿vas a echarme cuando cumpla 18 y me gradué? Ya lo tenías planeado, ¿no me vas a comprar nada? Nunca lo hiciste, que tal si me dejas dormir en santa paz por una vez en tu vida.

Estaba completamente roja de cólera, yo me encuentro orgulloso de mi mismo, no dios jamás me sentí tan bien en toda mi vida, definitivamente tengo que hacer esto más a menudo. Si mi padre estuviera vivo me diría "bien dicho"

_Gua jamás lo vi así ¿Qué le pasa? –mi hermano y sus preguntas tontas, como si no fuera más que obvio que me arte de tantas pelotudeces una tras otra.

_Debe ser una chica, ignóralo, después vendrá a pedir algo –jamás le pedí nada en toda mi vida, porque sabía que nunca me daría algo, ¿y una chica? Ojala tuviera novia, estaría bien que fuera linda y buen cuerpo ya saben como mi sueño.

Pero debo olvidarme de todo esto, para dejar que el sueño me busque nuevamente, cosa que sería muy difícil, pero nunca me rindo. Qué suerte porque ya estoy en el otro mundo.

_¿Quieres jugar? Porque soy muy buena en el ajedrez._

Qué raro sueño estoy teniendo en los últimos días, debe ser porque estoy en plena adolescencia, debe ser las hormonas, estaría bueno darles utilidad, después de todo no quiero mojar la cama por no tener novia, eso sería patético y ya estoy arto de serlo.

Son las 5 de la tarde tanto por hacer y muy poco tiempo, debería probablemente lavar la ropa, no se lavara sola y menos lo hará mi madre. Por lo que me levante para ir al lavadero, la casa estaba completamente sola, lo cual es bueno.

Lavar ropa es de lo más aburrido, meterla en el lavarropas, secarropas, para después colgarla era muy a..bu..rrido, por lo que me quedaba leyendo el libro de historia de la escuela. Dentro de unos días nos tocaba un examen.

Mire el celular por primera vez desde que volví, por mero impulso, era casi como si no pensara en lo que estaba haciendo, rutina a mí. Tenía solo dos mensajes, uno era de Meiling diciéndome que me odiaba por no llamarla, etc, etc, claro está yo me ahorro de leer las malas palabras.

El otro era de Yukito que me pedía ir al restaurante, ya que el otro lavaplatos había faltado, mire la hora cuando me di cuenta que era de hace unos 2 minutos. Marque el número y espere, sabiendo que después me arrepentiría.

_ ¿Sí?..., ahora no puedo estoy ocupado –claramente, ya que ni se fijo quien lo llamaba.

_Bueno entonces para que me mandaste un mensaje –el silencio del otro lado se hubiera escuchado, si no fuera porque estaban gritando ordenes.

_ ¿pequeño Shao? Dios gracias al cielo, hay un montón de trabajo, necesitamos meseros, ¿puedes venir? –mesero, al menos no tendría que fregar, eso es bueno.

_Si, por qué no, no estoy haciendo nada, ahora voy –el suspiro se escucho como si estuviera justo a mi lado.

_Gracias eres un ángel guardián Shao, nos vemos –colgué justo a tiempo para escuchar que mi madre había llegado del trabajo, cosa que no es bueno, pero al menos me voy.

Me vestí lo mas formal posible, para salir de la casa, la mirada que me mando me daba a entender que aun tenia lo de esta mañana en la cabeza. Eso no es bueno, cuando tenga oportunidad me hará saber lo que piensa, nuevamente.

_ ¿Adónde vas? -¿más fría no puede ser?

_A trabajar –su sorpresa se podía ver con claridad -¿Qué?

_ ¿Dónde trabajas? –genial ahora quiere hacerse la buena madre.

_En un restaurante –asistió para mirar al vacio.

_ ¿Cómo se llama? –maravilloso, simplemente maravilloso.

_Estoy llegando tarde, ¿okey? –me gira para salir por la puerta de una vez por todas, lo que realmente no soporto es que se quiera hacer la madre preocupada cuando claramente, no le importa nada de lo que me sucede.

Las calles son de lo más tranquilas a la tardecita, se hace más que evidente que vivo en un pueblucho, debería mudarme a la gran ciudad, si es que pudiera vivir en un lugar así. No me tengo tantas esperanzas, pero es bueno tener un objetivo en la mira.

Al llegar al restaurante me encontré con que estaba completamente lleno, es mas la cantidad de gente era abrumadora, daban vuelta la calle. Definitivamente tendría mucho trabajo, era tanta la multitud que decidí entrar por detrás, después de todo se vería mal que un empleado entrara por enfrente.

La cocina era una locura, había gente de un lado a otro, los gritos daban dolor de cabeza, Yukito estaba dando órdenes a los meseros, mientras intentaba que los platos salieran lo más aceptable posible.

Al verme su sonrisa aun con el cansancio se hizo presente, un poco de alivio para que sepan también se le vio. Se acerco casi a las corridas, como si fuera un viejo amigo al que quiera abrazar y correr al mismo tiempo.

_Gracias a dios que viniste, realmente me estas salvando la vida –eso parecía, recibí de un mesero la vestimenta que debía usar por lo que fui una pequeña sala para cambiarme.

_No te preocupes, necesitaba salir de ese lugar, aunque debo decirte que no puedo pasar la noche de nuevo, mañana tengo escuela –asistió mientras seguía dando indicaciones.

_Claro, no te preocupes tengo a otro lavaplatos que hará tu trabajo –me toco el hombro cariñosamente –realmente te lo agradezco.

Al terminar de cambiarme, salí al campo de batalla, no se me el menú, tampoco las especialidades, pero espero que la sonrisa y la buena actitud fuera suficiente. Pero no tengo mucha esperanzas, siento la adrenalina correr con mi cuerpo, estoy entusiasmado y realmente cagado hasta las patas.

Me tocaban las mesas 1, 5, 7, 11 y 20 por supuesto me tuvieron que indicar que mesas eran, ya que no tenía idea de que significaban los numeritos de pacotilla. La primera mesa era una pareja mayor de los 50 años, probablemente en una cita romántica.

Tardaron como media hora en pedir algo, debían ponerse mucho de acuerdo al parecer, después de todo ese tiempo solo pidieron asado, ¿pueden creerlo? Que tan difícil puede ser pedir una bendita cena.

La segunda mesa era de una mujer con su hijo que no paraba de hablar, su madre era bastante atractiva con sus ojos verdes, pero parecía deprimida, como si tuviera algo que la preocupara. Parecía que la comida era lo único que la alegrara, pidieron más de tres platos cada uno, que manera de comer, parecía un concurso del glotón del año.

La tercera mesa era de estudiantes universitarios probablemente celebrando el egreso de alguien, mas cerveza que otra cosa, es mas pidieron pizzas y como 7 cervezas para solo 4 personas. Me sorprende que puedan meter tanto alcohol en su sistema. Por eso no me extraña que terminaran borrachos.

La cuarta mesa fue la que más me llamo la atención era de una familia, un hombre que parecía un profesor, con su hijo que me miraba como si fuera su enemigo y una hermosa mujer de ojos verdes que me miraba a escondidas temerosa de decir algo.

**Gracias por leer y por los comentarios.**

**Espero que les guste como este yendo la historia, a mi me esta fascinando, me sorprendo hasta a mí misma, aunque no es difícil hacerlo ;).**

**Monika chan: No sabría decirte ahora mismo si será lemmon a decir verdad ni siquiera sabía de qué hablabas, tuve que investigar, pero te aseguro esto, si va hacia ese camino serás la primera en saberlo. Te cuento, yo no pienso el desarrollo de las historias solo el inicio y como termina, por esa razón yo también me sorprendo con el curso de la historia. **

**Respecto a la parejita, si apareció en esta historia, pero no hará acto de presencia fuerte hasta dentro de algunos capítulos más adelante. **

**Con las actualizaciones de mis historias te digo que en mis cuentas de twitter y facebook subo las fechas de cada historia activa, asique si quieres pasarte y ver las fechas para no entrar a cada rato te invito a hacerlo. En el perfil se encuentran la dirreccion de cada uno.  
**

**Cualquier cosa si tienes alguna pregunta no dudes en preguntarme te contestare sin problemas.**

**Gracias y como siempre Nos Vemos.**


End file.
